


The Nervous Game

by Lynn1998



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna is bored and wakes up the vampire king in the middle of his afternoon nap demanding that he entertains her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nervous Game

The nervous game

 

“I’m bored,” Fionna announced in front of Marshall lee’s door. He raised a questioning brow.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” He replied, just about ready to shut the door in her face. It was the middle of the day and she just woke him up. He was in his jeans since he was too lazy to get in to proper sleepwear, and his grey tank top. His hair stuck up in all directions like usual but way way messier. It looked good, oodly, but his bed head also made him look even more irritated. He leaned his forearm on his door frame.

“I dunno, play with me,” she ordered. A smirk played at his lips at the naive adventuress’ invitation.

“Don’t say that when I’m half asleep, I’ll take it the wrong way,” he murmured sleepily.

“Whatever, play a game with me, or take me on an adventure,” she rephrased, not exactly understanding how or why he would take that the wrong way. He chuckled.

“Don’t say that either,” his mind was the dirtiest when it was barely working. He pressed his forehead to his arm and shut his tired eyes.

“Glob, what _ever_ just stop me from being bored,” she nagged crossing her arms. He sighed and pulled away from his door frame, opening his eyes and yawning.

“Alright fine, get in here,” he gave in, inviting her in and going back to hover over his couch. She entered his house and closed the door behind her before walking over to the floating vampire.

“So what do you want to do?” He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Literally. Anything.” She said plopping down on the ground. The vampire looked down at her, a smile spreading across his face at the idea growing in his mind. Was is dirty and deliciously perverted? Hell yeah it was, but it didn’t bother him. She was 17, she’s ready to experience things like this. It’s not his fault Cake refuses to teach her about the birds and the bees.

“You ever heard of the nervous game?” He asked, his grin unable to be described as anything but devious.

“Uh, no. I can’t say I have,” she replied not noticing his smile. “How does it go?” Marshall cleared his throat.

“Well, it’s a two player game where one person places their hands on the other starting from the top and asks ‘are you nervous’. If the other person says yes the game is over and they stop,” he explained.

“Okay, sounds simple enough. Let’s play.” She was obviously unaware of her body and sexuality. He moved to sit in front of her, crossing his legs and allowing gravity to pull his rear to the carpet.

“Great, I’ll star-”

“No way, I’m starting,” she interrupted.

“What?”

“You always start when we play a game, its my turn now!” She whined. Although she was 17 she still acted like she was 14.

“You know the rules, oldest goes first.”

“Thats the lamest rule ever, Marsh, you’re like a bazillion years old,” she argued.

“I am not, I’m a thousand and five,” he corrected.

“But you’re still really old,” she pointed out.

“Baby, do I look really old to you?” he challenged gesturing to his slim and fit body with a smirk.

“Yeah, you’ve always been way bigger than me,” she replied innocently. He gave her a questioning look.

“Fi, you’re only five inches shorter than me,” he informed her. She appeared baffled.

“What? No way, you’re like a foot taller than me,” she scoffed.

“Do you even pay attention to yourself, we’re pretty much the same age biologically.”

“Bio-what-a-wha?”

“Physically, in our bodies.” She tilted her head in confusion.

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Prove it.” Marshall sighed and stood up, pulling her up with him and holding his hand under his pecks. When he pushed her body against his, it only hit her clavicle. The adventuress didn’t really understand what he was trying to say, but she didn’t question it as he looked down at her.

“That is how tall you were when I first met you,” he informed her.

“Really?” He nodded. “Dang, I was short,” she giggled. He pulled away and let his hand drop to his side.

“Yup. Anyways, _I_ get to go first sti-”

“No way, bud, I’m going first. Now sit the plonk down,” she ordered. He sighed in defeat and sat back down, crossing his legs and watching her do the same.

“Okay, so I start from your head and then work my way down?” She asked to clarify hovering her hand over the top of his head.

“Yup, thats how it goes,” he said sourly. She giggled and placed her palm on his bed head.

“Are you nervous?” She asked trying to control her giggles.

“No,” he answered, his tone suggesting he was already bored as he rested his head in to his palm. She continued to his forehead, the heel of her palm in the dip between his eyebrows and his nose.

“How about now?”

“No.” She frowned and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, squishing them and laughing at his face.

“Now?”

“Nu-uh.” Her chortling subsided as she continued on to his collar bones, and then his shoulders, and arms when she finally placed her hands over his chest. Her fingers splayed over his tank top and off to his skin. It was cold, but she knew that. Ironically, his heart was the coldest part of his eternally undead body.

“Um, are you nervous now?” She asked timidly. She’s never touched anyone like this before. He smirked.

“Nope.”

“Okay...” she moved down to his stomach, her fingers able to feel all crevasses and dimples through his thin tank. “Now?” He shook his head.

“If I had a heart beat, it would be calmer than an ocean,” he replied. 

She wetted her lips, they had become dry through out the whole day. Her hands slowly slid down his torso, feeling the toned cold skin and becoming a little concerned with hoe comfortable he was with her touching him like this. It made her feel weird. Theres was no other way to describe it but as strange. She couldn’t really decipher it so she decided to ignore it.

“How about now?”

“Still nothing,” he looked like he was proud, or planning something. His smile definitely spoke for him. This was one of his conniving and cunning games he so frequently played with her. The kinda games he knew she wouldn’t play if he told her straight out, but this time she decided she would. Like he said, she was older, so she wanted to play.

“Okay tough guy, how about...” she moved over his belt, her fingers mere millimeters from slipping under his jeans. “...now?”

If Marshall was being honest he was nervous the second she placed her hands on his chest, but he had no heart beat to betray him. He had been convincing enough until now, biting his lip as he eyed the peach colored fingers on his belt. Fionna on the other hand had little to no clue exactly what she was doing. She knew that the nether regions were a no-no yet a yes-yes depending on the situation, and she could tell he was going for a yes-yes situation.

“Uh, no,” he answered shortly, holding his breath and looking down at the ground. He never though she would’ve gone any further in this particular area, she would probably go down to his thigh or something like that. Marshall waited for her next move and realized how terribly wrong he was when he felt her warm palm against the natural bulge in his jeans.

“Dude, what the fuck!” He hissed, pulling her hand from his crotch. He tried to ignore how her simple touch already made him half hard and glared at the human girl. She frowned and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them up and giving a good window of cleavage in her shirt.

“Sorry, but you never said any rules,” she sassed.

“So what? You don’t just grab someones dick!”

“If you didn’t want me to you should’ve just admitted that it made you nervous,” she countered stubbornly.

“It didn’t,” he argued.

“Whatever. C’mon, it’s your turn,” she said uncrossing her arms and inched closer.

“Fine,” he reached for the top of her head.

“Wait,” she said. He stopped.

“What?”

“Let’s change it up,” she suggested.

“How?”

“Since you lost, you can’t use your hands,” she replied.

“What am I supposed to use? My feet?”

“Ew no.”

“Then what?”

“Your mouth,” she said bluntly.

“My mouth?” he questioned. She nodded, and he gapped at her.

“You want me to put my mouth all over your body?”

“It’s your punishment, I’ve literally been in monsters’ mouths,” she reminded him. If this was her idea of a punishment she seriously had to get her head checked.

“Fine,” he sighed and stood on his knees, placing both hands on the sides of her head to guide it to his lips when-

“Hands behind your back,” she ordered. He bit his lip in frustration and grabbed his wrists behind his back before pressing his mouth to the top of her head.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, his lips rubbing against the fabric of her hat.

“Nope,” she claimed proudly. He then moved down over her forehead, lowering himself so he sat on his heels while holding his lips still.

“Now?”

“Nu-uh.” When he finally got to her face he couldn’t help but feel nervous himself, his lips smack between her eyebrows. If he had a heartbeat it would be racing.

“Here?” She shook her head slightly. He continued down the bridge of her nose and then over each of her cheeks, doing his best to avoid her lips while moving on to her chin.

“How abou-”

“You skipped something,” she told him. 

He looked to her crystal blue eyes and realized she was on to him. She knew exactly why he suggested this game and was playing along for some strange reason. Did she like him too? Or was it because she wanted to humiliate him the way he did her?

“Do you want me to kiss you?” He snarked.

“Would it really be considered a kiss?” She challenged. He smirked and shifted his lip back up over hers, his smile blocking off any chance of a real kiss.

“Are you nervous?” He purred, his mouth feathering against hers that sent shivers down her spine.

“No,” she murmured and waited for his lips to purse against hers. He chuckled and lingered over her soft plump pout, his eyes half lidded as he tilted is head to the side and pressed a single kiss to the adventuress’ tender bitten lips.

“How about now?” he whispered.

“Not even close,” she whispered and he moved down to kiss her jaw.

“Now?”

“Mh-mm,” she hummed. He smirked and brushed his mouth down her neck, lightly kissing her skin and licking her pulse.

“Now?”

“No way,” she breathed, straightening her posture and leaning in to him.

Instead of moving on, he loitered over her pretty neck as pressed more kisses to it. She smelled like the blood pumping underneath her skin and vanilla. He was shamelessly aroused and sucked on her skin. Fionna arched her neck in to his mouth, smiling at the sensation he spread through out her body and running her hands up his shoulders. She gasped as he nipped her skin, biting her lip and dragging her hand down his torso.

“I don’t think this is how the game goes,” she spoke up, wanting him to continue. 

If his lips felt this amazing on her neck she could only imagine how great it must feel everywhere else. He didn’t reply and merely kissed down her neck and over her clavicle until his lips met the fabric of her shirt. He looked up.

“Are you nervous?” He asked. 

She shook her head and he continued over her shirt. Marshall was only half paying attention to their dumb little game as he pressed his mouth over her breast. He could feel her stiff nipple under his tongue and swirled around it, drawing a slight moan from Fionna’s mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her head rolled back from the feeling that infected her. Cake had given her a basic idea of how this would go, but she neglected to mention how fantastic it would make her feel. Her mind went numb and she pulled herself even closer to him, her knee brushing against his. Suddenly, his hand slid under her shirt and grabbed her other breast.

“H-hey, you’re breaking the rules,” she spoke with shaky breaths as he groped her.

“What, are you nervous? If you are I’m gonna have to sto-”

“N-no! I’m not nervous,” she managed. While his mouth stopped, his hand continued relentlessly.

“I’m having a hard time believing that, your heart is racing.” She frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up on his lap and glaring stubbornly at him.

“Not even close.” 

He smirked and ran his hands over her curves, biting his lip and wandering his eyes over her body. His fingers crawled under her shirt and he pressed his lips over hers, curving his hands over her hips and rubbing his thumb against the edge of her skirt. Her moan was muffled by his mouth as he pressed his tongue against her bottom lip, fully grabbing her ass and pulling her closer up his lap. Fionna gasped once she felt his hips come in contact with hers, the pleasure shooting through her body like lightning with her lip captured between his sharp teeth.

“Marshall...” she whimpered, his hands grinding her hips against the bulge in his jeans as she knotted her fingers in his hair. 

He gave her tush a good squeeze and she rolled her hips without his hands to guid her. She didn’t like the thick material of his jeans and decided they needed to go. Before she could reach for the zipper he pulled at the hem of her shirt, tugging it up enough to expose her bra and tops of her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and latched his lips on to her exposed chest. Marshall groaned at her rolling hips, they were like waves in the ocean and he was the shore. When she tried to grab his zipper again she was suddenly pinned against the floor, her body trapped between his and the carpet.

“Marshall...” she moaned drifting her hands over his torso and down to his belt. “...off, now,” she commanded breathlessly.

“Yes, ma'am,” he grinned and undid his belt while she pulled at his shirt. Once he pulled the leather from the loops of his jeans he allowed her to pull off his flimsy and leaned down to kiss her. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his fly, dabbing his tongue in her mouth and loving the fact that he got this far.

“Darling, would you please?” He said and returned his hands over her breasts. She squirmed underneath him, grabbing at his jeans and working her fingers with the button and zipper.

“Marshall...I-I don’t know...” She groaned as he dug his hands under the thick material of her bra, his pinky and ring fingers under it and cupping her breasts fulling. He could see the pink of her nipples between his fingers and desperately wanted to suck on her adorable tips. “...I don’t really know how this goes down.” He chuckled.

“Figured. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, doll,” he promised and ducked his head down to clasp her nipple between his lips. 

She gasped and arched her back, encouraging him to keep going and squeeze her body harder. He obliged, caressing and holding her body relentlessly and kissing up to her mouth again. The vampire was having a hard time believing he was actually doing this. She had been the girl of his affections for quite some time and now he was the one making her squirm underneath him. He loved her erotic sounds and needy jerky hips as she tugged his jeans down by the belt loops.

“I’m not-I need-” she cut herself off with her own moan as Marshall pulled one of his hands away from her chest and pressed between her legs.

The adventuress rocked her hips in to his palm, moaning helplessly as he did so and ridding up her skirt past her plain white panties. He had already known what she needed before she could even spit it out. They hadn’t even gotten each others pants all the way of and she was panting like a dog. He pushed the fabric of her panties to the side and delved his finger in her deep, continuing the rocking pace she had set with her hips and curling his fingers with each thrust.

“Marshall!” She cried and gripped his hair tightly. 

He bit down on her lower lip and pushed in another finger, her messy needy cries almost too much for him. She whimpered and buried her face in to his neck, breathing heavy and not daring to question what he was doing. How could she be upset with something that felt so great? How could she be upset with someone who _made_ her feel so great? The only way she could be upset is if he stopped, which he did five-seconds after she thought that.

“No...” she moaned in protest, trying to rub herself on anything close to her that was him. “Don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop!”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t dream of stopping,” he spoke in his flirtatious tone, the kinda tone that made her blush. He drew back and pulled the rest of his jeans down along with his boxers.

“Them why did you? Get back here,” she begged stretching her body out on the floor to temped him back to her.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” he muttered as he starred down at her barely covered body. 

He just wanted to rip off all of her clothes. Not a single garment of hers was removed during this whole time, yet there he was butt naked over her. Things felt a little switched to Marshall, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of her dressed-yet-undressed appearance. He could see all of her torso, the pink of her  areolas peeking out from underneath her bra along with most of her breasts. Her panties were skewed enough so he could see her lips, and her eyes were half lidded with lust.

“Marshall,” she whined, sitting up and placing her hands over his chest. “I said don’t stop,” she reminded him and kissed below his collar bones. He couldn’t speak, he was too mesmerized by her. When he finally snapped out of his trance she was kissing down his chest, too absorbed with how great his cool skin felt against her warm lips.

“Fionna...” He murmured as she kissed his belly button.

“I don’t want you to ever stop,” she breathed and slid her hands over his hips. Fionna had temporarily forgotten about her own desires and found a new one in his. She dragged her tongue from his happy trail to just underneath his ribs, causing him to groan and tangle his fingers in her hair and under her bunny hat. “Never, ever, ever stop.”

Her lips wandered over his nipple, sucking and kissing it in a calmer manner compared to how he did it to her. She loved the sound of approval he made whenever she did something right, it made her feel like a good girl in the baddest way. The blond gave his nipple one last lick before trailing a path of kisses down his chest, returning to his belly button while he pulled off her bunny hat. She was completely playing it by ear, clueless of exactly what she was doing but doing it nonetheless to his liking. It seemed that the closer she had gotten to his “dick” (as he had named it previously), the more approval she received. She decided that it was his sweet spot, and that whenever she wanted to win an argument in the future she would note this particular area.

“Gob, Fionna, stop with the teasing. You’re driving me crazy,” he said grabbing and releasing her hair. She immediately stopped and looked up at him.

“Do you want me to touch your dick?” She asked innocently. Not the fake kinda innocent that one would use to arouse their partner, but the legitimately confused and unaware of what they are saying kinda innocence. In spite of that, it still aroused him. He nodded, his breath stolen at the sight of her big doe eyes starring up at him with her face not two inches from his dick.

“But you freaked out when I tried to grab it earlier,” she replied shyly, blushing slightly as she shifted her eyes away from him.

“Because you surprised me. I wasn’t really expecting you to do that,” he explained.

“Oh...sorry,” she muttered.

“It’s fine, but can we please continue? I’m dying here,” he begged and bit his lip.

“Well, I uh...” her blush deepened and she tried to look him in the eyes, but always ended up looking away. She was embarrassed.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t...really...” she gave a frustrated groan and buried her face in to his abdomen.

“Sweetheart, whats wrong?”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with it!” She blurted finally and burned with humiliation. He couldn’t help but chuckle then lift her head by her chin for him to look down at her.

“You can’t do anything wrong,” he promised and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

She nodded and resumed her lips on his happy trail, slipping her hands down his thighs and finally reaching the base of his dick. He moaned softly as she kissed up his length, her lips were light and feathered over his head. She licked the bead of precum from his tip and basked in his groan, and then closed her lips over his head. Marshall’s grip instantly tightened on her roots as she gingerly sucked and pressed her tongue against the under belly of his dick. Her mouth continued sucking a little too delicately, and Marshall couldn’t help but jerk his hips forwards, her warm mouth sliding against his skin with ease. 

Once she realized he wanted more she was more than happy to do so, bobbing her head at a steady pace and holding on to the base of his dick. His eyes rolled back and he felt his body become enslaved to her. She was everything, and if he couldn’t have her he would implode.

“Glob,” he groaned and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back and pinning her to the ground again.

“M-Marshall, what-” his lips suddenly smashed against hers and his body pressed against her.

“I gotta have you now,” he growled and pulled her panties to the side. 

She screamed as he rammed himself inside her, his body trembling and shivering with every twinge of hers underneath. He panted and rocked his hips roughly, his behavior more than animalistic. It was nearly carnivorous, his teeth clamping down on her bottom lip and nipping down to her neck. His eyes turned obsidian as he gripped her hips and dug even deeper inside her. Her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled in to his neck, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping on his neck. He pulled her legs around his waist and allowed himself to be wrapped up tightly in the beautiful strings of Fionna’s limbs.

Marshall wanted to stay like this forever. Forever intertwined, and forever dying for each others touch and affections. He loved the way she screamed for him and pushed even harder and felt her nails dig trenches in his back. It was a minor annoyance that was diluted instantly from how tightly she hung on to him. Her hips bucked against his and he pulled off the rest of her shirt and unsnapped her bra. Once the annoying garments were out of the way he enjoyed the bliss of her bare chest against his.

“Marshall! I-I’m almost...Glob! More!” She demanded, scratching even more at his back and gasping for air.

He obeyed like a servant would it’s master, flicking and twisting his hips with each thrust and grunting with each smack of their hips. She cried out one last time and yanked on his hair, sucking and biting over his neck to silence her last few moans and hiding how loud they would’ve been out of sheer embarrassment. But Marshall would have none of that, pulling her lips from his skin and kissing them briefly before she was pushed over the edge. She whined, her breath meeting a hitch and her body going ridged in his arm. That last hitch in her moan made him bite his lip and grunt before feeling the sweet relief in her warm wet body.

Fionna’s body relaxed and she dropped her limps from Marshall, splaying herslef out on the floor underneath him and her chest heaving with exhaustion. Marshall was the next one to collapse, right after he pulled out of her he plopped on top of her and rested his head in to the crook of her neck.

“Marshall,” she murmured, too weak to say much of anything else.

“Yeah?” He replied and pressed a few sweet kisses to her neck.

“What did...what did we just do?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He grinned.

“We just had sex,” he informed her. She shook her head and folded her arms around her back, pressing her lips to his shoulder and leaning her head against his.

“No...we did more than that. We did something special.”

“What would you call what we did?” He asked. She smiled and hummed, holding his head under her chin and appreciating his affection.

“The nervous game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. It's currently 3:01 am and I've been in and out of this fic for the past five hours or so, so if it doesn't make sense at any point its because I was severely out of it and was getting way in to my music. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot smut filled lemon thingy whatever you wanna call it and I'll be crashing and falling asleep. Quick question: has anyone else heard or played the nervous game? I heard about it in middle school and I remembered it thinking "Wowie that can lead to some hardcore smuts right there." Okay, now I'm just rambling. Thanks for reading! Follow and favorite maybe? Thanks ^_~


End file.
